GREED
by lel2768
Summary: GREED – Edward leaves Bella in New Moon, but has he really gone far?  What will happen when he see's her growing relationship with Jacob and decides he was wrong?  Decides he want her after all?  All of her? Edward's journey back to Bella. Some Non Canon
1. Prologue

**GREED – Edward leaves Bella in New Moon, but has he really gone far? What will happen when he see's her growing relationship with Jacob and decides he was wrong? Decides he want her after all? All of her?**

**The characters all belong to SM and I am in awe of all of them. I own nothing Twilight. I just enjoy playing with it...**

_**Prologue**_

_**Edward Cullen POV**_

"_And I'll make you a promise in return," I told her. "I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with life without any more interference from me. It will be as if I'd never never existed."_

The conversation continued but my mind was set. This was best for her.

I told her that all of my family had already left, that a clean break would be better for her.

"_Goodbye Bella," I said._

"_Wait," She implored._

"_Take care of yourself," I told her before I vanished from her sight._

I went straight back to the small home she shared with Charlie. I picked up all of her birthday gifts, intending to take them with me. At the last moment, I changed my mind, I needed something of hers with me. I took one of the pictures of us both together and hid everything else under one of her loose floorboards.

The last thing I did, before leaving was write a note to Charlie, in my beloved's handwriting, telling him that she'd gone for a walk in the woods with me.

I took off then, running towards my Volvo, it was where it belonged, in the garage of my parent's house in Forks; the house that my family had already left at my request. I got in and drove towards my new home, Chicago. I was born there, I was turned there, and it was where my family was and where I needed to be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, what an incredible response to such a short prologue. I am truly humbled and honored. This is very exciting for me. This story will be so very different from my normal tales. I hope you all read and enjoy.**

**Thanks to my new(ish) team. My wonderful pre-reader Courtney0624 has been joined by my twitter twin Ladytazz7. I love you both. And to my brilliant Beta, Kymbersmith90... what can I say. You know how much I need you.**

**To Frozensoldier, your amazing banner inspired this, I hope I do it justice.**

**Finally. I own nothing twilight, unfortunately. Thanks to SM for allowing me to play with her characters.**

_**Chapter One**_

_**Edward Cullen**_

_My family were worried about me. I got that, I understood it, but the constant bombardment of their concern flowing through my mind was almost enough to drive me completely insane. I just wanted them to leave me alone. Was that too much to ask for?_

It had been three months since I'd left the reason for my existence. They had been the worst months I'd ever experienced. Before Bella, my life was sometimes lonely, tedious and boring but it was, at least, a life of sorts. Since leaving her it was nothing. It was desolate, a living hell, a torture. I didn't want to endure it. I had contemplated various ways of ending my life but knew the moment I decided one way or another, Alice would _see_ and the entire family would do everything they could to stop me. I had to get away from them first and I knew that it would have to be soon. I wasn't being fair to the others. Jasper was feeling every part of my despair. He was almost as desolate as I was. I knew he hid his thoughts from me, to try to ease my guilt as well as his own, but most of the time, he failed.

Rosalie was slightly smug. She'd always been against Bella and I being together. She pitied me, she knew how utterly bereft I felt, but deep down, she agreed with my choice.

Emmett was furious with me but he'd never admit it. He'd found my relationship with Bella hilarious. He'd always thought that I'd slip one day and he'd planned to be around to stop me from killing her. He loved Bella too and found her funny. He wanted her to be part of the family.

Carlisle and Esme were disappointed. They'd had high hopes that Bella was 'the one'. They recognised that with Bella, I'd been happier than I'd ever been before. They were beside themselves to see me like this.

Alice, like always, was best at disguising her thoughts from me. So it took me by complete surprise when I heard her knock on my bedroom door and ask,"Edward, come shopping with me?"

She'd hardly spoken to me since we left Forks, she blamed me or losing her best girl friend and she didn't agree with my decision that none of us were to contact Bella. I wondered why she suddenly appeared to be extending an olive branch.

"Shopping is the last thing I want to do, Alice," I replied. I hardly recognised my own voice. It sounded dull and lifeless, just like the rest of me.

She opened the door and stood before where I was sat on the couch, staring into nothingness.

"Humor me Edward, you owe me this," she ordered, guilt tripping me.

It would appear that I had no choice in the matter. I was going shopping with my sister, whether I wanted to or not.

"Fine Alice, have it your way. I'll come with you." I got up and looked around for my jacket.

"Edward Cullen, you do not think that you're leaving this house with me looking like that?" she spat. "When did you last take a shower, or wash even? You are a mess, and, quite frankly, you stink. Go, take a shower and I'll leave some fresh clothes out for you. Join me downstairs in fifteen minutes. Be ready to leave." And with that she turned and left my room.

I got up and went into my private bathroom. I knew she was right; I hadn't left my room at all in the last couple of weeks. I'd just sat on that same spot on my couch and wallowed in self pity. I was a pathetic excuse for a man. I hadn't washed, I hadn't changed my clothing. I couldn't find a reason for doing so, so I didn't.

My bathroom used to be one of my favorite places. It was luxuriously decorated, with black and white tiles with gold accessories, a huge claw footed bath stood in the middle of the floor and a double sized shower cubicle stood in the corner. Of course there was the obligatory toilet, completely un-necessary for anything other than keeping up the human facade.

I opted for a shower, keen to get this whole episode over with, so that I could go back to my wallowing. That was all I was left with, all that I deserved.

I joined my sister downstairs exactly fifteen minutes later. It was only then that I noticed the changes to our Chicago home. _Off course, the festive season was upon us. A quick calculation told me that Christmas was just over a week away. Now I understood her wish to go shopping._

"I'll drive," she announced. "We'll take Carlisle's car." To be honest I didn't care.

We walked out of the back doors of the house. It couldn't have been more different to our beautiful, light and airy home in Forks. It was a large colonial house, once owned by one of our country's aristocrats. It was imposing, surrounded by large gardens and shielded from our nearest neighbours by high green hedges. It was in the suburb of Glencoe, which was around a thirty minute drive from downtown Chicago.

Our garage was an outbuilding that had been converted and extended to hold our many vehicles. When we reached it, we climbed into Carlisle's Mercedes and sped off down the drive towards the double gates that kept the human world out of our grounds.

"Why are we shopping, Alice?" My emphasis on the _royal we_. "Why did I have to be the one to join you on your latest expedition?" I asked.

"I needed to speak to you, away from the others," she told me, reciting Shakespeare in her head. "I've been getting glimpses of your plans. I don't like them. I need you to know that if they get any firmer, I will tell the others. Jasper already suspects, your melancholy is having a huge effect on him. He already feels that this whole mess is his fault. He is almost out of his mind with worry. We all are."

"Well, I'm sorry to be such a fucking burden to you all," I spat. "You have each other, I'm sure you'll all cope."

"You had Bella, Edward. I didn't need to have your mind reading skills to know that she absolutely adored you. She was completely and utterly committed to you and you left her. I try so hard not to _see_ her, but sometimes I can't help it. She's looking for me, emailing me. She is utterly alone and I hate you for doing that to her."

"I told you not to look for her. What the hell am I supposed to do with that information Alice? Head straight back to Forks and destroy her life, her soul?"

"Yes," she was yelling now. "That's exactly what you're supposed to do, you fucking idiot. She needs you and God forgive her, but she wants you. Go back, Edward. Beg for her forgiveness."

"Not a fucking chance, Alice. She needs time. She'll forget. She'll start over and move on with her life. I've made my decision and it's final. Have you got that?"

She let out an un-necessary sigh and suddenly it was as if a filter had been lifted. I could hear her thoughts and see her visions. My Bella was alone in her room, screaming in her sleep. A sob hitched in my throat and my anger evaporated.

_What had I done? Should I go back? NO! I'd made my decision and I still believed it to be the correct choice._

Alice said no more until I was brought back to reality when I realized the car had stopped. Alice had parked in the underground parking lot of a large mall.

"It's Christmas, Edward. Can I at least send her a gift?"

"Definitely not. What fucking good would that do? Leave her be, Alice, that's my final word on this." My resolve was completely back now.

We both slammed the doors of Carlisle's car shut and headed to the mall. As I'd expected it was brightly lit, with the decorations of the season everywhere. Carols were being played through the PA system. The happy chatter of the other shoppers only added to my grief.

"I can't do this, Alice. I can't be here. I can't be anywhere," I told her, my sour tone barely above a whisper.

She turned to me and took both my hands.

"I know. I've known for a while. Go, Edward, but first, promise me one thing? Promise me that you'll come home on Christmas day? We need you. Come home just for a little while?"

_She was offering me a way out. My tiny sister, who had more reason to hate me than the rest of my family was giving me my freedom. _

"Thank you," I told her. "I will come home on Christmas day, I promise you that." I leaned down and kissed her forehead lightly before turning to leave.

"Your car is on the 3rd level of the parking lot. Everything you'll need is in the glovebox. I'll get your gifts for the family. I love you." I heard her, knowing no-one else would as I walked away.

_I had no idea where to go..._

_~GREED~_

**I hope you liked this and hope you will leave me and my team a comment or two. I will reply to every review personally... promise.**


	3. Chapter 3

**What a wonderful response I've had to this already. I am truly humbled. Please be warned however, that this is rated M for a reason. If you shouldn't be reading M rated material, then please stop reading NOW.**

**Thanks as always to my team, my brilliant pre-readers; Courtney0624 and my twitter twin Ladytazz7. Also to my awesome beta kymbersmith90. I couldn't do this without you all...**

**Finally I own nothing Twilight. I just thank the Lord that SM allows us to play with her characters... Enjoy.**

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Edward Cullen**_

My car was exactly where Alice said it would be. My keys, cell phone and wallet were in the glove box along with a note;

**Edward,**

**I will take care of Christmas gifts for the family. There is a suitcase in the trunk with plenty of clothes for you. See you on Christmas Day.**

**Stay Safe – I love you.**

**Alice x**

I took out the key, put it in the ignition and pressed the start button on the dash. The engine of my Volvo roared into life and I sped out of the car park.

I drove for what seemed like days, stopping only for fuel. It was a relief to be driving as it saved me from thinking too much about anything. I just concentrated on the road. I didn't know where I was heading exactly, and didn't care either. I knew I was heading north and I could feel the temperature dropping the further I got. There was snow on the ground now, but my car was well equipped for extreme weather. I stopped when I realised that I was thirsty. A road sign told me that I was in the province of Nunavut in Canada, near somewhere called Repulse Bay. I chuckled at the irony of the name of the place I'd ended up in. Repulsive. That was me. I was despicable and repulsive.

I was at the gate to the Arctic Circle, literally on the edge of the earth and every fibre of my being wanted to just _step off_'.

I parked my car and opened the trunk, hoping that Alice had packed a heavy jacket, a hat and some gloves. It wasn't like I actually needed them, but I'd look pretty unusual wandering around this place in a short sleeved, button down shirt. As usual she'd covered every eventuality. As she had no way of _seeing _where I'd be going, I guessed that she'd perhaps thought I might end up in Alaska with our extended family there and packed accordingly. I sat on the edge of the trunk of my car and took off my shoes, replacing them with the pair of sturdy, brown boots provided. I jumped back down and put on the heavy parka, along with one of my heavy ski hats and gloves. Knowing that I'd no longer look completely out of place, I locked the Volvo and ran out into the snowy wilderness.

I didn't know how far I'd run but it was a relief when I caught the scent of something large, a polar bear. I tracked it and took it down easily. My teeth ripped through its sinewy flesh easily and its warm blood pulsed down my throat. _Delicious_. Only when it lay dead on the ground before me was my thirst was sated, for the moment anyway. I decided then to head back towards town.

Darkness had fallen. It was pitch black; there were no street lights to speak of, only a few dull lights in the windows of the small homes gave any indication of life in the town. Of course this meant nothing to me. My enhanced vision allowed me to see perfectly. The darkness was all consuming. It was of no great surprise to find that I was the only person on the streets. The silence was deafening.

As I walked around, I realised that this remote, outland post must be some kind of a tourist attraction. Many of the buildings had notices advertising their wares; carvings, jewellery and crafts.

I found the spot where I'd left my Volvo easily. I needed to wash and change my clothes. I took a warm sweater and clean jeans out of the bag that Alice had packed, along with some clean under garments and warm socks. I had parked in an isolated area. There were no houses anywhere around and both my ability to mind read and my keen sense of smell told me there were no humans close by.

Rather than looking for somewhere to wash properly, I chose just to strip naked and use the fresh, clean snow to cleanse my body. I felt that there was no real need to wash my hair. When I finished, I quickly dressed and got back in my car.

I leaned over and opened the glove box once more. My cell phone was flickering, the light indicating either a missed call or a message. I wondered which family member was attempting to contact me.

There were three text messages; the first from Alice, of course.

_Edward, you are so far away, you will have to start heading back tomorrow if you are going to get here for Christmas. Drive carefully. I miss you. I love you. Oh and I love the jewellery you get me. xx_

Next up was Esme.

_Edward, Alice has told us not to worry but I can't help myself. You are my son and it's my job to worry about you. Please come home soon. Your father and I miss you so much. The place isn't the same without you. We love you very much. Promise me you'll stay safe and come home soon. Love mom. xx_

The final message was from Rosalie.

_Edward, you arrogant, selfish bastard. Where the fuck are you? Esme is out of her mind with worry. Jasper totally blames himself for everything. Emmett says nothing but I KNOW that he misses you, even though you've been lousy company lately. He'd much rather you were here than not. This was your choice, remember that. DO NOT split our family over your poor choices. Come home. xx_

I had to snigger a little at the fact that she'd ranted on then left kisses. Typical Rosalie.

Clearly Alice had seen the shops I'd passed earlier this evening. I'd re-visit them in the morning before heading off again. She'd done so much for me, the least I could do was buy her a trinket or two for Christmas.

I decided to reply to my messages for once.

_Alice, I will head back tomorrow once I get your gift. I love you too xx_

_Mom, please don't worry, I am fine. I will see you and Carlisle soon. I promise xx_

_Rosalie, Fuck off. You call me selfish? I have three words for you... pot, kettle, black. _

I hit the send button, threw my cell phone back into the glove box and settled myself in for the night.

An hour or so passed, with me thinking only of my Bella. I missed her so much. I thought of the times we'd spent together; the danger in the meadow when she'd gotten too close for comfort, the first time we'd kissed, the months we'd spent together before Jasper decided to try to make a meal of her.

I had no idea what happened next or why it happened, whether it was a just my memories of loving her and the desperation to be with her, but suddenly I found myself aroused. This was something different for me. Of course I'd experienced 'morning glory' before, but I'd never once in my one hundred odd years acted on it. But now, I was here, all alone in this white wilderness. I felt an overwhelming need to relieve myself.

I got out of my car and placed one hand on the roof. My other hand unzipped my jeans and released my engorged cock. I started stroking it, thinking only of my Bella's face, her scent, and her kisses. I quickly worked myself into a frenzy; stroking harder and faster until I came hard, screaming her name into the darkness, my cold seed spurting against the wheels of my Volvo.

I'd finally lost my control and given way to my demons.

I couldn't explain why but for some reason, it felt good...

**A/N I hope you liked this chapter. I know it was short but it did everything it needed to do. This won't be a very long story. Are you seeing the subtle changes in Edward? Next up will be Christmas Day with the Cullens.**

**Please tell me what you thought of this by reviewing? Pretty please with a cherry on top?**


	4. Chapter 4

OMG I have had so many reviews/alerts/story fav's so soon? WTF? I hope you all continue reading Edward's descent... That's all I am saying...

Thanks to Courtney0624 and Ladytazz7 for pre-reading and obviously to the amazing Kymbersmith90 for being the bestest beta in the fandom...

_**Christmas with the Cullens – Wonderful **_

I'd promised Alice that I would come home for Christmas day. Usually I kept my promises. The only ones I hadn't kept recently were to my Bella; I'd promised to be there for as long as she needed me. I'd broken that promise and the guilt of doing so would remain with me until the end of my existence. I would keep the promise I'd made to my sister.

I arrived very late on Christmas Eve. The house was decorated beautifully, like the holiday meant something to us. It didn't, especially not to me. The whole thing was a complete waste of time, a sham. We exchanged gifts and the girls gushed over everything they'd got. We went for a hunt in the afternoon and then sat around watching TV... it was all bullshit. Nothing mattered without my Bella. Not even Alice's bubbly enthusiasm could get me in the mood.

She'd taken me to one side when I got back. She clearly had something on her mind.

"Edward, I'm so sorry but I saw what you did, I wasn't looking for... well for that, but...well... you know what I mean."

"So what, Alice, I masturbated, no biggie – eh?" I asked her.

"No, of course not," she agreed. "It's just that; well you've never felt the need to before. Even living with all of us having sex most nights; you never did that. I think it's probably more healthy than you'd care to admit, but I just worry about the changes that I'm seeing in you."

I kind of knew what she meant, I'd felt the change in myself. It was like I didn't care anymore. I'd felt the urge to give myself sexual relief twice now. It wasn't like me to allow myself to do as I pleased. I hadn't done anything like this since leaving Carlisle ninety-or-so years ago.

_When the quiet town of Repulse Bay came to life, I'd walked around the variety of craft stores, admiring the tiny wooden figures which had clearly been hand made. At a little jewellery store I bought gifts for Alice, Rosalie, Esme and Bella. It almost killed me, but I couldn't just put her completely out of my mind. I got her an intricate necklace, crafted in silver, the main feature a heart with a turquoise stone in the middle. I knew she'd love it, not that she'd ever get it. I got bracelets with different colored beads for my sisters and my mom. Red for Alice; amber for Rose and blue for Esme._

_On my way back to Chicago I'd imagined my gift around Bella's neck, the stone perfect against her alabaster skin. I was hard again, instantly. So I pulled the Volvo into the nearest parking spot and walked into the vast wilderness to relieve myself again. _

_What the fuck was wrong with me? I'd gone over one hundred years without the need for this and now... I was disrespecting my Bella by doing this, but to be honest, I didn't care._

"Edward, I know you're not staying beyond today. Do you know where you're headed?" Alice asked bringing me back to the moment.

"No," I lied.

"Edward, why won't you talk to me? I know exactly where you are going and exactly what you plan to do. Don't get me wrong, I have no objections, she knows exactly what she's getting into, but, are you completely sure this is the right thing for you?"

"What do you mean, Alice?" I asked , "Is there anything that's right for me?"

"Bell. She's the right thing for you, Edward. I know this, I see it."

"You're wrong," I implored. "I will do the the next best thing for me now, the only thing."

_I'd given things a bit of thought on my way home. After I masturbated for the second time in my hundred or more years, I thought about what else I was missing... SEX. I felt that it was time to lose my virginity and I knew exactly who'd be willing to help me. She'd offered me herself on a plate so many times. Maybe now was time for us to scratch each other's itch, so to speak._

_I'd heard the rest of my family worry about me. Jasper knew the tenor of my mind was way off normal and I knew he'd spoken to Carlisle about it. I knew he only did that because he cared about me. He was worried, but he should have done what Alice did. At least she had kept her own council, only speaking to me about her concerns._

"Is there anything we can do to make you stay?" Esme asked when she saw me pack my bags, late in the evening.

I gave her a hug and tried to assure her. "No, Mom. I need to go, find myself, if you like. I will be fine. I'll check in a lot... promise." I told her.

"Son, you know you will always have a home with us." Carlisle added.

"Of course, Dad. I know that." After everything I'd put him through previously, I knew that.

As I walked to my Volvo, Alice joined me once more.

"Stay safe, Edward. You know I love you, even if I don't agree with your choices."

"I know little sister," I told her. "I love you too." I leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

I jumped in my car and headed off into the night, only stopping once en route.

It was a long journey from Chicago to Alaska and I needed to hunt, so I stopped near my old home, Port Angeles. I desperately wanted to go to Forks, just to check on her. I didn't though. I fed on a couple of deer and travelled on.

It was early evening when I reached my destination, the sky was darkening rapidly. The Denali's lived on the extreme outskirts of Anchorage, literally miles from civilisation. It was obvious straight away that Alice hadn't warned them of my imminent arrival. If she had they'd have been waiting for me, watching for my arrival.

Their house was similar to our home in Forks, large, secluded and airy. Snow covered the ground for miles around. It wasn't as cold as Repulse Bay but the setting looked similar.

I parked my Volvo outside the main house and approached the door. I didn't quite reach it before Eleazer came to meet me. This didn't surprise me; I'd heard him noticing my arrival.

"Edward, what a welcome surprise!" he exclaimed. "What brings you here again?"

Of course, it hadn't been so long since I'd last visited. Less than a year had passed since I first came into contact with my Bella and came here to hide, to stop myself from killing the tiny human, who's blood drew me to her like no-one's ever had before.

It felt strange, now, to think that I'd thought of her as my nemesis, rather than the love of my life.

"Hello, Eleazer," I hope you don't mind me visiting again?" I asked, offering my hand for him to shake.

"Of course not Edward, you are family, albeit extended. You're welcome here any time."

"Does that count for all of you?"

_I couldn't help but remember how hurt Tanya had been when I left the last time, having turned her down once again. I wasn't going to make that mistake again._

"I am sure the girls will all be delighted to see you once more," he promised. "Tanya, Kate and Irina have gone hunting tonight, I'm sure they will be home soon. Please, come in and make yourself at home, feel free to use the same room as you did when you were last here."

I was glad to take him up on his offer. I'd been driving for hours and was desperately in need of a shower and change of clothes before I saw Tanya again. I headed upstairs and made my way to the same guest room that I'd been offered last year. I hadn't spent much time in it then. I'd preferred to stay out of the house, seeking solitude to allow myself to think. I had much different plans in mind for this visit. I just needed to wait until Tanya got home.

We had a lot to discuss...

~GREED~

_**Please review... that's all.**.._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Dating in Denali? - We'll see...**_

_**Edward Cullen**_

A hot shower and change of clothes later and I felt much more comfortable. I was thinking about what I'd decided to ask Tanya to do and I had to admit, it was making me feel more than a little nervous.

I mean I was quite hopeful that she'd comply. She'd always made her willingness obvious when I'd visited previously. I just hadn't been interested in the slightest before now.

I heard a car pull up a short time later and the minds of the three sisters became clear to me, their hunt had gone well and they were in good spirits, at least they were until they saw my car.

"Oh shit, you do know who's car that is?" Irina asked; her comment directed at Tanya. "Sister, I am warning you, don't start with all of that again. Do not go all moony over that son of a bitch. He doesn't give a shit about you. You know what Laurent told us, he's with the human girl now, don't waste your time."

_Oh holy fuck, I hadn't given Laurent a thought. I'd forgotten about him completely. Come to think about it, Carmen hadn't been around earlier. I wondered if they'd gone out together._

"I don't intend wasting my time on him, Irina," Tanya countered. "He made his position clear and I am not up for any more humiliation."

I could hear the hurt in her thoughts and felt somewhat ashamed. Clearly this wasn't going to go as easily as I'd hoped.

Kate's thoughts were more sympathetic to us both.

"Tanya, I love you, you are my sister and I hate to see you hurting, but bear in mind that this is all new to Edward. He's never been_ involved _before. Go easy on him."

I wished I could thank Kate. I would try to find a way.

Given what I'd just heard, I thought it sensible to stay in my room until I was approached. I didn't want to risk the wrath of any of them by just arriving downstairs... this was not going as planned at all.

So I decided, like the coward I was to stay in my room and listen to both their thoughts and their conversation.

The sisters came inside and instantly I heard Irina ask, "Eleazer, where is Carmen? Have she and Laurent not returned yet?"

"No, my darling, they've not came home yet. I fear that Laurent has perhaps faltered in his resolve once more. I'm sure Carmen will be able to re-assure him that such things are bound to happen."

She was disappointed. Her thoughts told me that she thought Laurent had finally got used to the vegetarian life.

"Where is Edward?" Tanya asked.

"He's in the same room as before." Eleazer replied. "I think you should leave him alone for tonight, Tanya."

"I had no intention of doing otherwise," She spat back, before heading to her room.

This left me with quite a conundrum. I had to decide how best to handle this situation. There was no way that I was going to approach Tanya tonight, or any time soon for that matter. It might be best just to spend some time here with the family and see what transpired.

Laurent's presence was a factor I hadn't banked on... It was clear to me that Irina had developed feelings for him.

I decided to listen in all night and decide what to do in the morning.

~GREED~

_**Tanya Denali**_

When I saw the silver Volvo in our driveway I didn't immediately realise who it belonged to. The last time HE came here, he came in Carlisle's shiny black Mercedes. Irina soon told me though, told me not to get involved, not to hope, not to love him. Not in so many words obviously.

_I'd understood immediately where she was coming from. I'd been a complete cow to the rest of my family when he left the last time. I'd been so disappointed. I thought he'd finally come for me. I'd been wrong. It pissed me off that I'd been so annoyed. It wasn't like we were mates or anything, I just thought that we could be there for each other for a while and have some fun... Unfortunately it wasn't to be..._

_I had to wonder what had brought him back here? Laurent had explained his last visit without even realising that he had... so where was his precious Isabella?..._

I heard Kate approaching my room before I heard the knock on the door.

"Come in Katie," I used my pet name for her.

"Are you okay, Tan?" she asked.

"Of course I am, I lied."

"Tan, you need to remember that he knows what you're thinking. I'm on your side. I always am, please give as little away as you can."

I winced, knowing my sister was right and that I'd probably given too much away already.

_Fuck this, Fuck him, and Fuck Isabella Swan..._

**~GREED~**

_**Edward Cullen**_

_Why oh why did she need to bring Bella into her thoughts? That just brought the thought of her right back to me and once I started thinking about her, I couldn't stop. I thought over our time together all night and questioned time and time again if leaving her had been the right thing to do. But the sun rose in the sky as it always did here and I felt that it would be inappropriate to stay in my room all day. It was time to face the family._

When I arrived downstairs, the first people I came across were Carmen and Eleazer. Carmen had returned during the night and I'd heard that Eleazer was completely correct in his thoughts. Laurent had gone human drinking again. He'd been unable to help himself.

"Good morning, Edward," Carmen offered. "I am so sorry that I missed you last night."

"Don't worry about it Carmen, it's not like I sent word of my arrival." I countered. "I heard that you had a difficult night?"

She smiled easily. "You are so right, Edward. Laurent is struggling with his appetite, shall we say. He's trying though. I don't know if he'll ever get used to our way of life."

I smiled in response, nodding my head. I had heard Laurent's thoughts when they got back. He had no plans to stick to our vegetarian diet indefinitely. He had feelings for Irina, but her's were much stronger for him than his for her. He'd never stay here with her forever. It would become too difficult for him eventually. She thought that he was her mate, she was wrong. It wasn't my place to tell them that though. Irina would figure it out on her own all too soon.

I meandered into the kitchen and came face to face with Laurent. He looked completely shocked to see me and his thoughts were a little panicked.

_Where is Isabella? I don't smell any human scent thank fuck. After last night, I don't think I could handle it._

"Edward; isn't it?" He addressed me. "This is a surprise; is your pet not with you?" He asked me/

"No, Laurent, I'm so sorry to disappoint you but no, Isabella is at home in Forks, I'm just here to speak to Tanya."

"I see," he told me. "Interesting."

He started reciting French Literature, clearly trying to block his thought from me. It worked.

To be honest I didn't give a shit about his thoughts.

"Is Tanya around?" I asked.

"I believe she's still in her room, Irina told me that something had upset her last night."

_Shit. I needed to talk to Tanya, straighten this out..._

I left the kitchen and went back upstairs, pausing only to sniff the air to ensure that I had the right room.

"Tanya, are you in there?" I knocked, knowing she was.

_Oh Fuck, I am so not ready for this. _I heard her think.

"Yes, Edward, come on in," she invited, regardless.

I felt like the complete bastard that I was when I entered her room.

"Hey, Tanya," I said. "How are you?"

"I'm good, Edward," she replied, nonchalant.

The nervousness was clear in her thoughts and suddenly I felt ashamed, unsure of myself and where to go with this conversation...

_Oh shit, I hoped I hadn't fucked this up like I had everything else..._

"Tanya, first off, I want to apologise for the way I left things the last time I visited. I should have explained why I was here. It was wrong of me to lead you on. I knew from your thoughts that you'd hoped for more from me and I did nothing to discourage you. I am so sorry."

"Don't flatter yourself, Edward." She spat. "I won't lie; I had hoped that you and I could have had some fun together, but it's not like I'm short of admirers."

I saw a glimmer of hope and decided to go for it.

"Tanya, I can assure you that I know how popular you are, and I am very much an admirer of yours."

"Edward; cut to the chase. Why are you here?" She asked, leaving me a little shocked.

"Well... I...I supposed that... we... well... I could take you up on the fun you'd proposed?"

Before I had time to read what she was thinking, I felt a sharp pain in my jaw where she'd slapped me...hard.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" She screeched. "I offer myself to you and you turn me down time and time again. Then you decide suddenly that you're up for it?" Her tone matched her venom. I was sure of it.

"So you think that I'm so attracted to you that I'd just roll over with my legs in the air? Fuck off Edward. It's not happening; Not now, not ever."

_Well that was me told..._


	6. Chapter 6

A/N 1 – First off I need to apologise for the delay in updating. I was going to concentrate on my other well established fic... Taking Care of Business. But finally this kept screaming at me to get back to it... I will post as I feel the feel... I hope you understand... more at the bottom...

Enjoy

"Edward; cut to the chase. Why are you here?" She asked, leaving me a little shocked.

"Well... I...I supposed that... we... well... I could take you up on the fun you'd proposed?"

Before I had time to read what she was thinking, I felt a sharp pain in my jaw where she'd slapped me...hard.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" She screeched. "I offer myself to you and you turn me down time and time again. Then you decide suddenly that you're up for it?" Her tone matched her venom. I was sure of it.

"So you think that I'm so attracted to you that I'd just roll over with my legs in the air? Fuck off Edward. It's not happening; Not now, not ever."

_Well that was me told..._

_**Damage Limitation**_

_**Edward Cullen**_

_I knew I deserved Tanya's wrath. She had every right to be angry with me... I'd behaved like an arrogant ass. I had to try to fix this._

"Tanya, wait, please," I called after her. "You are right of course. I am so sorry." I heard hesitation in her mind and tried to use it to my advantage. "Please Tanya, just hear me out, let me apologise?"

She stopped in her tracks. "Okay, Edward. Let's hear the apology."

_Result._

She was halfway downstairs. I really didn't want an audience although I knew they'd all be listening in.

"Can we speak somewhere... in private?" I asked.

"You are something else, Edward Cullen," she replied. "But yes, I will hear you out."

_Thank fuck for that._

"Could we maybe take a walk?" I asked.

"Fine," she said. "But if you try anything at all, I will hurt you." She warned.

I smiled at her warning. "I promise I'll be on my very best behaviour."

We headed out into the cold mid morning air. I'd forgotten just how beautiful this area was. Picture postcard perfection. Snow covered the trees and the riverbank. The river itself was frozen over, I'd hoped that maybe Tanya and I could go ice skating on it at some point.

We walked at human speed, completely silent until we were a safe distance from the house, so that our conversation would be more private this time.

"I'm sorry Tanya," I whispered. "My expectations were wrong to say the least. I behaved in a crass manner, giving no thought to your feelings. I am an idiot."

"Well at least that's something we can agree on," she smiled shyly. "I know that you think that I am a vulgar succubus who likes nothing better than to fornicate with anyone, but I'm not that person really."

"Aren't you?" I asked. "I'm sorry Tanya, but that is the image that you seem to enjoy portraying. You are always bragging about this conquest and that. I always thought that men and vampires alike were nothing more than notches on your bedpost."

We'd stopped walking by this point and without warning Tanya sighed and sat down heavily in the snow.

"I suppose that is the way everyone sees me. It doesn't mean that it's all true and it doesn't mean that I have to like it."

I was slightly confused and looked down at where she sat, a picture of blonde loveliness in the snow. She appeared to be sincere and she looked thoughtful and, if I'm honest a little bit sad.

"I don't understand, Tanya. What do you mean?"

"Sit with me Edward?" She asked, motioning to the space next to her.

"Of course." I responded sitting down beside her in the snow.

"I've developed this persona over a very long time." She said, her arms lifted to indicate towards her body before continuing. "I won't lie to you, it's suited me over the years to be thought of as this brash, uncaring, predator. It keeps unwanted advances away if you know what I mean. I am Tanya, beautiful, independent and deadly. What most people don't realise that I am also Tanya, insecure, sad and lonely." she bowed her head at the last admission.

_Shit, why had I never picked up on this? Why did she choose to tell me now? Here I was, visiting her, my only purpose being to pop my cherry. I didn't know if I could continue with my mission now. Sure, I could use her insecurities to my advantage. Now that I knew how she felt, I felt certain that I could play her. But should I? Could I be that person? I'd have to give it some serious thought._

"Tanya, why are you telling me this now? I'm so sorry, I had no idea that you felt like that." I genuinely didn't. "How did you manage to hide that from me for so long?"

"I'm a good actor, Edward. I have to be, you know that, we all do at times. I also know about your abilities and I am aware how to work around them."

"That's obvious. Even now, I'm not hearing any of this in your thoughts." I admitted to her.

"I suppose I've perfected my thinking around you. You only hear exactly what I want you to hear."

"That's really quite impressive. I think that you've actually beaten Alice at her own game. Up until now, I didn't think anyone could equal her ability to keep me out."

"I'll take that as a compliment." She smiled and nodded.

"Can we be friends, Tanya?" I asked. "Start again, so to speak? I think it's time that I got to know the real Tanya."

"We can try," she replied. "I can't promise you anything though, just so we both know exactly where we stand."

"I understand, Tanya. I get it, I really do and I will behave myself. I promise."

_Well this had thrown all of my plans into complete disarray. I'd been arrogant enough to think that Tanya would have been happy to finally get her hands on the great and wonderful prize that was Edward Fucking Cullen. How wrong could I have been? I'd assumed that she was the heartless cow that she always appeared to be. Who knew that not only was she shy and insecure; she was incredibly talented at keeping her thoughts private from me. Now I had to figure out if these new revelations changed my opinion of her and how that would change my plans. _

"Would you care to join me for a quick hunt?" I asked her, keen to get our new friendship off to a good start.

"Sorry, Edward. I don't think that hunting would be exactly conducive to a platonic friendship." She responded immediately. "I would have thought you'd know that?"

Of course, what was I thinking? Hunting in pairs could be well... sensual at the least. I'd seen that in the thoughts of my family time and again.

"I'm not getting anything right am I?" I conceded.

"Not exactly," Tanya agreed. "But I know you are trying and that means a lot to me. So thank you Edward."

"I think I'd like to hunt now if you don't mind?" I asked. My thirst was next to nothing but I felt the need to get away, be alone to think.

"I'll go back, Kate will be worried." Tanya told me.

We went our separate ways into the snow covered wilderness.

~GREED~

I stayed out for the rest of the day, thinking. It got dark early and I decided that then was probably the best time for me to hunt. I hoped that I wouldn't come across any of the others. I was fortunate this time and didn't encounter any of my cousins. Hours later, dawn broke as it always did. I had taken down a couple of polar bears and I felt completely full. When I returned to my cousin's home there had been no-one around to greet me. The house was in darkness; everyone engaging in their own night-time and early morning activities. I went straight to the guest room. I needed to try and process the new information about Tanya and decide what the fuck my plan would be now.

I had only had time to have a quick shower when I was disturbed by a soft knock at the bedroom door.

"Come in," I answered. I hadn't had time to dry off properly and was wearing nothing but a fluffy white towel around my waist.

Given that I hadn't heard any thoughts, I shouldn't have been surprised to find Tanya stepping into the room microseconds later.

"Oh, I'm sorry Edward," She said, slightly embarrassed. "I didn't realise you were in a state of undress. I'll come back later."

"No, it's fine, Tanya," I tried to reassure her. "Give me two minutes and I'll be with you." I continued, taking my jeans and shirt into the en-suite bathroom to change.

"Sorry about that." I said as I returned into the bedroom. "I didn't know it was you."

"That's okay," she replied. "I shouldn't have hidden my mind from you."

"What can I do for you?" I asked, curious as to why she had sought me out.

"I was thinking. If we're to be _friends_ then there are a couple of things I'd like to ask you about if that's okay with you?" She asked, a little nervously.

I had a feeling I knew where this conversation was going and I was aware that if I was right, I wasn't going to like it.

"Of course, ask away. I'll try to answer anything you ask honestly." I vowed.

"Isabella Swan," Edward. "Tell me about her."

_Oh for fucks sake. I knew it. I was so not prepared to go there... not now at least..._

A/N 2

Thanks as always to my peeps... Pre-readers Courtney0624 and Elletee are awesome as always. This is going out un-beta'd... so apologies in advance for mistakes.

If you don't know, my original fic Taking Care of the Baby is up for the Sunflower Award. I dont know who nominated it... but thank you.

This story is up for the Best Edward and my banner made by Frozen Soldier is also up... please go vote... just google sunflower awards and you'll find it.

Thanks for continuing to read... as always... please, please review xx


	7. Chapter 7

_**Only six chapters but already over 80 reviews. Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read and review. Your support means the world to me.**_

_**Thanks as always to Courtney0624 for pre-reading and to Stargazer1364 for beta'ing so quickly. I apologise to them for being the most impatient writer in the world.**_

_**I hope you enjoy...**_

_**~GREED~**_

_**Chapter 6 – Honesty is the best policy?**_

"I was thinking. If we're to be _friends_, then there are a couple of things I'd like to ask you about if that's okay with you?" She asked, a little nervously.

I had a feeling I knew where this conversation was going, and I was aware that if I was right, I wasn't going to like it.

"Of course, ask away. I'll try to answer anything you ask honestly," I vowed.

"Isabella Swan," Edward. "Tell me about her."

_Oh for fucks sake. I knew it. I was so not prepared to go there... not now at least..._

_**Edwa**__**rd Cullen**_

"Tanya, I'm sorry, but I am so not ready to talk about her right now. I promise I will try to, in time, just not right now. Please, suffice to say that Bella became my all, my everything, in a very short space of time, but the whole situation was stupid, unworkable. I will tell you everything soon. Is that okay with you?"

_I knew she wasn't completely cruel and would be able to see the pain that I knew was written all over my face. She wouldn't push this issue for now._

"Oh, Edward," she replied, her face mirroring my own, crumpled in defeat. "I had no idea it was as bad as that. I am so sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Tanya. Me, on the other hand... I came here with ungentlemanly expectations. I assure you that I am very ashamed of myself."

"Don't be; we all need comfort at times," she said. "I think you could use a friendly hug."

Her thoughts told me that she meant exactly what she was saying. What she was offering was in no way sexual; she was offering to hold me in the same way Alice or Esme would. For that I was grateful.

"Thank you, Tanya," I told her as I moved to where she stood. We embraced for a short time,  
>and it felt good to feel a female form in my arms, even if she was all the wrong temperature.<p>

Tanya left my room a little while later, bidding me a good night and leaving me to my thoughts.

_The release I'd found already by masturbating had helped somewhat in my anguish over my Bella. I was able to fantasize about everything I'd have liked to do to her. I wished I had been able to do more than breathe her scent. I wished I'd been able to taste the ambrosia of her arousal, make her groan and cry out for me as I made her orgasm. I wished I could have licked the post-coital sweat off her perfect body. I knew, however, none of this would ever be possible now. I'd left her alone in the woods, and I could only imagine that she must have hated me for that... But I also realised that I'd released something else in myself. I wanted more now. I wanted it all, and if it couldn't be with my Bella, then maybe, just maybe if I played my cards right with Tanya, I could persuade her that having a little fun with me, might not be a bad thing. After all, it had felt pleasant to have her in my arms tonight. She'd smelled wonderful, and at least I didn't have the worry of breaking her... Maybe I should bear my soul to her, get the sympathy vote so to speak..._

I mulled over my options for the next few hours and was brought out of my reverie by a commotion going on downstairs.

The raised voices I heard were coming from Irina and Laurent.

"You fucking promised, Laurent." I heard Irina screeching at him. "No more human blood, you said. You fucking lied to my face."

"I didn't, I swear," he retorted. "I had no intention, but her blood, it was just too alluring and delicious," he pleaded in his thick Creole accent.

"Her blood, her fucking blood," Irina spat at him. "Why is it never his blood?"

_She had a point. I could tell by Laurent's thoughts that he didn't feel the pull of a mate towards Irina. She was nothing more than an easy lay to him. I felt sorry for her. She didn't deserve his shit._

"I am truly sorry, Irina," he implored. "I will do better, I promise." His thoughts said the opposite. He planned to do exactly as he pleased.

_Should I warn Tanya? Yes, probably._

Carmen chose that moment to join the affray.

"I'm sorry, Irina, I was partly responsible for Laurent's relapse. I should have been more attentive."

"It's not your fault, Carmen. He should have more self control by now. It is, after all, a matter of personal choice." Irina was mad as hell, but her thoughts showed me massive disappointment too.

"Ah, Edward," Laurent said in an almost singing voice when he noticed me descending the stairs. "You will vouch for me; you know just how hard it is to resist at times."

"It is difficult at times, Laurent," I agreed. "However, some of us are just more determined and focused than others though," I retorted.

His mind told me he was not happy with me not backing him. Worryingly, I saw a vague image of Victoria passing through his thoughts.

_Surely he wouldn't go there?_

"You know that Victoria is absolutely furious with you," he vocalised. "You killed her mate, and she is determined to have her revenge."

"So Victoria thinks she can take me? Well the next time you see her, tell her to bring it on. I have nothing to fear from that flame haired bitch."

I didn't need Jasper's skills to realise that Laurent was very smug about something, and I was fairly sure that it wasn't just about his success in hiding his thoughts from me.

"Of course I will tell her, if I ever see her again," he assured me. Something in his manner left me worried.

_What is he not telling me? What am I missing?_

I didn't have too much time to think too much about it though, because at that moment Tanya arrived, clearly just back from a hunt. She was ever so slightly dishevelled, not exactly dirty, just a few tiny blood stains on her navy jacket.

"Did your prey fight back?" I asked, giving her my brightest smile.

"Just a little," she replied sheepishly. "Is it that obvious?"

"Not really, it's the smell of the blood spatter. Why don't you go and get showered and changed? I've been thinking about what we discussed last night. Maybe, just maybe, it would help if I unburdened myself somewhat?"

"Oh... right." She was surprised that I'd had a change of heart so quickly. "Wait here, and I will be down momentarily."

She must have showered at lightening speed as she was back downstairs by my side within five minutes.

_Keen much Tanya? _I heard Irina think. She was clearly still pissed at the world. _Go right ahead and let Cullen fuck you... It'll be your funeral when he leaves five seconds later. _She stared straight at me, clearly challenging me to argue with her thinking. I was not going to go there, so I chose to ignore her.

"So, you want to talk, Edward?" Tanya asked. "I am honored that you feel you can share your innermost feelings with me. I am glad we straightened everything out. I enjoy our friendship."

"I do too, Tanya, but please realise that this will be extremely difficult for me to talk about. It's all still very raw and painful for me."

"I understand." She offered me her hand, and we left the house together, heading deep into the Alaskan wilderness to enable our conversation to be completely private.

"Where do I start?" I asked.

"From the beginning?" Tanya suggested. "I think that'll be the best place."

So I told her the story of me and Bella, the whole fucking sad, sorry tale. I left nothing out. I explained about her having the most delicious scent in the world, but the purest soul. By the time my story was told my chest ached, and I felt completely bereft. I wanted nothing more than to run back to Forks and reclaim the tiny human girl who had become everything to me.

To her credit, Tanya just listened, without comment until I finished.

I didn't realise that my breath was hitching; my body was racked with un-shed tears until she took me in her arms.

"Edward, I am so sorry; I had no idea that you felt that way about her. I had no clue that one of us could feel that way about a mere human."

"What should I do?" I asked her.

"I cannot possibly answer that, Edward. It's not for me to say. I don't know what I'd do in your position."

I held on to her tighter, enjoying the comfort and closeness she was offering. Her scent was intoxifying. I inhaled deeply...

"Tanya, I need... I want..."

Her lips were on mine instantly.

"Oh fuck," I moaned into her mouth. "You taste so exquisite."

"You do too," she breathed back.

Her tongue probed at my lips which I gladly opened to allow her access.

_Holy fuck, she is hot, but I need to stop this now._

It took just about all the strength I had to pull away. "Tanya, stop, please," I begged. "We shouldn't be doing this."

She looked like I had just slapped her.

"I'm so sorry, I want to; really I do. But we shouldn't. I want you badly, but not like this. I don't want a sympathy fuck," I lied.

Her thoughts gave her away. She'd happily have gone for a sympathy coupling, but she was impressed by what I'd said.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I shouldn't have done that."

"Don't be sorry, please," I implored. "Now is not the right time, but who knows? There's no rush. Can we just take our time?:

"You are such a gentleman," she told me. "Of course, we should just take our time and see what happens."

I could tell exactly what would happen. It was just a matter of time now...

**So, what did you think? All views appreciated, just don't yell at me. Remember, Edward is on a dark road, he's not in his right mind at all. Please hit the button... I promise I will respond to all signed reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thank you to everyone who had posted a review, added my story to your alerts etc. I am truly humbled. I hope this chapter alters a few of the negative responses I've had (although I appreciate every opinion). This is a story of Edward's downward spiral... It was always going to be dark...**_

_**Edward Cullen**_

Tanya and I parted ways. I was convinced of my conquest. Tanya would succumb to me whenever I chose she would.

Everything was going to plan and I felt rather smug. At least I did until I arrived back at the house. As I drew closer I heard two sets of thoughts arguing. One was just too familiar... Emmett. _Why on earth was he here? What purpose could his visit possibly serve? _He was arguing with Kate. Both sets of thoughts on me and why I was here.

I entered the house and was immediately bombarded by images from Emmett's mind.

"Edward, bro, what the fuck is going on in your head?" he asked silently, clearly stunned by my nonchalant demeanour.

"Upstairs now." I commanded.

When we were alone in my room I started. "What the fuck are you doing here Emmett? I don't need you here."

"Rose sent me on Alice's orders; and, to be honest, I was happy to come when I heard what you were planning. Edward what the hell do you think you are you doing? Tell me you are not seriously thinking about fucking Tanya?"

"Why? Would that be a problem if I did?" I asked.

"Well, um, normally, I'd say no, go for it," he replied honestly. "But you've had so many chances with her, yet you declined each and every one of them. I thought at times you were out of your mind for doing that, but now? No way man."

"Why, Emmett, what's different now? I'm a single male vampire. Why shouldn't I have a little bit of fun for a change?"

"Just one word, bro... Bella? There would be no way back if you did. She would never forgive you that. Are you really so sure that you wont ever want to go back to her?"

And with his sincere words, everything fell into place. I was turning into a complete prat. I didn't want Tanya, I didn't want to masturbate. I wanted Bella, plain and simple. I needed Bella. I had always wanted to go back, of course I had. I realised that now and I _had_ to go back, now, before I managed to talk myself out of it.

"Emmett, can you explain to Tanya? Tell her how genuinely sorry I am, how completely fucked up I am?" I pleaded. "I have to go now."

"Of course," he promised, and I was gone, running, back to the only place that had ever felt like home to me... Forks.

~ GREED~

I ran as fast as I could through the wasteland and snow of Alaska, through the vast country expanses of Canada and finally through the familiar North West Peninsula of the United States. I ran without stopping to feed, not paying any attention to the countryside flying past.

I found my beloved. It wasn't difficult, I felt like I could still pick out her heartbeat in a city full of people, her scent was still so alluring to me. She was walking alone on a path well known to me. _Could she possibly be looking for our meadow? Why would she do that?_

_Should I approach her, show her the way?_

Before I could decide, I was met by conflicting scents, both terrifying for different reasons. The wolves and worse still, Laurent.

I couldn't decide which I was most afraid of. The thought of any of them within a 100 mile radius of my Bella horrified me. But there was nothing I could do, I just knew that I'd have to let this situation play out and only step in if I thought that the 'pups' from the reservation couldn't take care of my beloved.

Bella stepped into our meadow and looked around. Her face fell instantly, she appeared disappointed by it. Maybe it was because there were no flowers; it looked completely different from the last time we'd been there. She shook her head and dropped to her knees, pain clearly etched on her face. I watched on, frozen on the spot where I stood. I heard her say one word as she stood up again. "Alone". It looked like she was about to turn around and head for home when the monster that was Laurent made his appearance. I struggled to keep still, listening to the sound of Bella's heartbeat and to his mind. At first she seemed pleased to see him. _Why would she? She couldn't possibly think that any vampire was better than no vampire?_

"Laurent." I heard her say, and there was a vague tinge of hope in her voice. Thankfully I could hear the wolves closing in.

"Bella?" he asked, "I didn't expect to see you here."

Their conversation continued but I could hardly concentrate on what was being said as Laurent's thoughts were betraying him and what I heard frightened me to the core. His intention was to drain the reason for my existence. He actually thought it would be preferable for him to do that, rather than allow Victoria to have her way. I saw what Victoria had planned and baulked. There was no way I could allow her evil to continue to taint the earth for very much longer.

Laurent continued to close in on Bella, circling her, getting closer and closer, but just as he came to within striking distance, Sam Uley, in wolf form stepped into sight.

"I don't believe it," I heard Laurent mutter before he turned and ran.

Bella's confusion was obvious. The other wolves joined the chase and whilst I followed my terrified Bella, making sure she got back to her truck safely, I could hear Laurent's strangled cries as the wolves tore him apart before burning his remains.

It took every bit of strength I had not to approach her but deep down, I realised that she had probably had enough surprises thrown her way today. I thought that my arrival might just trigger a complete breakdown. I could not risk that. I had to leave her alone and just monitor her safety as she drove home.

Once she was safely back in her father's home, I listened as she told him about the animals she'd seen, telling him that it wasn't bears that had been seen in the woods, that it was in fact, giant wolves.

Charlie took her completely seriously, knowing that his rational daughter wasn't one to invent stories. He knew her to be Level-headed enough to know that she was sure in what she'd seen. I heard him telling her that he'd need to go into the station and report her findings.

I could hear her heart, still beating wildly as she promised she'd be fine on her own. I wasn't so sure, was this the time to approach her?

My inner turmoil continued and eventually I thought it best to deal with Victoria first. When I'd left Bella and Forks, there were only three wolves that had made the transition. I knew them to be Sam, Paul and Jared. Today in the meadow, there had been five. Clearly another two Quileutes had made the change, I wondered who they were. I'd guess that as a direct descendant of Ephraim, Jacob would be one of them. I had no idea who the other could be. I would have to make discreet enquiries. I needed to know who I was dealing with. I would try to contact Sam later on this evening.

I heard Bella going upstairs to her room as Charlie left for the station. What I heard when she got there shocked me more than a little.

"Jacob, why are you ignoring me? What did I do? You were the one piece of warmth in my life and now you've broken your promise. Why does everyone leave me?" She ranted to herself.

I could hear the heartbreak in her voice as she continued her verbal monologue.

"Alice left me, HE abandoned me, but you too Jake? I just didn't see it coming."

She said no more but I could hear the sobs that racked through her delicate frame. I felt crushed. She seemed to have been able to reconcile herself with my family leaving but she was struggling to believe that Jacob Black had been not been returning her calls.

A red hot jealousy flared within me. I'd always know that she considered Jacob a friend but how had their relationship developed into something that pained her so badly. Was it possible that Bella had done exactly what I'd wanted her to do, that she'd moved on and fallen for that mangy dog?

I needed to know but had no idea how to find out. I supposed the best I could do was wait and see what transpired next. There was no way that I could contact Sam now. I didn't want to alert the mongrel to my presence. I'd need to cover my tracks carefully while I watched on.

_**A/N – I apologise for the time it's taken to update. I will try harder to get them out to you quicker from now on... but only if you review... lol**_

_**Thanks as always go to my wonderful pre-reader courtney0624 and my amazing beta Lauren. I love you both. xx**_

_**So go hit the button. PLEASE!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Ok first I have to sincerely apologise for the delay in updating. RL has been a bitch recently but that's a poor excuse and I know it. I will try harder to update more often – promise.**_

_**GREED – CH 8 – REALITY BITES**_

It was clearly time to call Alice. I'd told her not to _look_ for Bella's future, but by my reasoning, she wouldn't have been able to help herself.

"_Hi Alice, I need your help." _

"_I don't know how I can help, Edward. I've not been looking, you made me promise not to, but more importantly, I've not seen so much even when I've been unable to stop myself."_

"_Can you just cut the bullshit, Alice. Tell me everything you have seen."_

She sighed and then admitted, _"Okay, there were times I couldn't not see. Edward, it wasn't pretty in the beginning. She was completely bereft. Charlie was beside himself, he even decided to send her to her mom's in Florida."_

"_Tell me all of it Alice, please, I need to know."_

"_There's not that much more to tell, Edward. I tried to follow your instructions. At first all I saw was her utter devastation, she even tried to email me a few times. When I caught glimpses of her it broke my heart, she was like a ghost of herself. I so wanted to go back, Edward. I hated seeing her like that and I couldn't bear to look for her any more. Then, out of the blue one day, I saw her picking up a couple of old bikes and taking them to La Push for Jacob Black to mend. She spent a lot of time with him, she seemed happier when she was around him, like he brought her back to life... and then..."_

"_Alice, tell me."_

"_Well, she kinda got back to normal, she was socialising with that Mike Newton kid and some of the others. They'd arranged to go on some kind of night out to the cinema. But only Mike and Jake showed up. Mike got sick and Jake took her home. That was the last time I saw anything."_

"_How long ago, Alice?" _

"_Two weeks, maybe three? Since then I've only seen more despondency. Like she was back to square one."_

"_Can I ask you to keep watch now please?"_

"_Of course I will, Edward, but please don't do anything silly."_

I hung up.

So as I'd thought, part of my plan had worked, she'd moved on in a way, seeking comfort from Jacob Black. I hated him instantly, my insane jealousy reaching all sorts of new heights. And, even though I'd thought that I was all kinds of wrong for Bella, I knew that he was no better. I knew he was one of the wolves in the meadow today. I also knew that young werewolves were at least just as dangerous as me.

I'd promised her that I'd never bother her again, that it would be like I'd never existed; and yet here I was, hiding out in the dense forest behind the small home she shared with her father. I desperately wanted to go to her, comfort her, but I knew that would be wrong on so many levels. She was already upset enough, she didn't need me showing up right now adding to her emotional state. Hell she'd probably shut the door in my face and I knew I deserved nothing less. So even though her pain was overwhelming me, I'd stay here, waiting, watching.

I didn't have long to wait. I'd heard Bella's heart rate slow a few hours earlier as she finally calmed down and drifted off into a restless sleep. I'd heard her occasional moans and whimpers - clear indications that she was dreaming and it didn't sound like her dreams were happy ones. That pained me more than anything. My guilt was all consuming. Then, when I'd almost decided to go in, just to make sure she was okay, every single one of my senses suddenly went into overdrive. A noxious odour permeated the air and in the distance I saw one of the wolves from the meadow morphing into the familiar form of Jacob Black.

_I fucking knew it._

I tensed instantly, every single instinct telling me that Bella needed to be protected from him. I didn't move though. I didn't know if this was down to my earlier resolve to wait and see what would happen next, or, if in the darkest recesses of my mind, I would welcome the pain that any relationship between them would cause me, like it would be my penance, my punishment for having the audacity to love her then leave her broken.

So I waited and watched whilst he threw tiny stones at her window. Listened whilst she woke, her heartbeat raised. She was panicking, clearly terrified of what had come for her, then finally slowing as she realised who it was and that she was safe. I saw the stinking mongrel throw himself stealthily up the tree outside her room and vanish from my sight inside her bedroom.

_Jacob Fucking Black was in my Bella's bedroom. _

I heard myself growl, deep in my throat, but I stayed, rooted to the spot and listened while he told her that he was sorry for hurting her. That he'd never meant to break his promise to never do that. Then I heard the worst. My Bella asking him to run away with her. I'd never felt pain so excruciating. My dead heart felt like it was being ripped from my chest and I had to choke back a sob.

_Fuck. Jesus. Christ. I wanted to rip him apart, tear him limb from limb; make him sorry for ever breathing good air._

I was brought out of my plan for Jacob's imminent murder by my cellphone ringing.

_Alice..._

"_What?" I breathed angrily._

"_Edward, calm down, please," she was pleading. "You cannot touch the dog. She loves him too."_

"_You're not fucking helping Alice," I spat into the mouthpiece._

"_She loves you more, you need to remember that, she told me. But, if you hurt him, she'll never forgive you."_

"_Okay, Alice, I get it," I said before hitting the end call button._

I couldn't listen to any more of their conversation, couldn't stand to hear him beg her to remember the scary stories he'd told her, so I ran, ran as far as I could before I changed my mind and turned back to kill him. Luckily he'd left my Bella's room. I'd need to wait before I could end his miserable life.

The rest of the night passed in a blur, I hunted, drank until I was bloated and completely engorged. I felt like I could vomit.

When I returned the following morning she was gone. I searched the surrounding area but I couldn't find her. I was distraught until I found Charlie and heard in his thoughts that she'd gone to La Push. Whilst I wasn't entirely happy about that, at least I knew that no harm had come to her when I'd been away.

_My reason for existence was with the mutt again and I could only pray that no harm would come to her when she was with him. I had no choice but to watch... or did I? Did I actually give a fuck about the treaty? What was more important? My Bella's safety or some damn treaty made years ago and broken by Jacob Black himself only months ago?_

My cell phone rang again... Carlisle this time. I hadn't spoken to him for what seemed like an age.

"_Carlisle?" I answered._

"_Edward, son. I know that you're suffering, but Alice sees you going onto the reservation. I have to ask you, beg you not to do that please?" _

My resolve diminished instantly. I knew Carlisle would never deny me my wishes unless there was a very good reason to do so. I had to comply with his wishes.

"_I won't, I promise."_

"_Thank you son," he said reverently. "Be safe."_

I had no choice but to wait and wonder.

What would I do? What should I do? I was tired of trying to do right by everyone. Surely it had to be my turn to get what I wanted? I'd spent the last eighty odd years being good, being alone and lonely, when was it time for me to demand happiness?

Maybe it was time for me to create my own peace? Take my revenge on those who'd tried to stand in my way and grab what I believed was mine?

I thought back to those first few weeks when Bella joined our little community, the boys who'd tried to entice her away from me. I wondered what they were doing now. It was clear that at least one of them, that slimy Mike Newton had never lost his hope that he could win Bella round with his sleazing. Alice had told me as much. Bella had finally agreed to go to the cinema with him. He was the least deserving of her affection and it was time he paid. Christ, I'd only been gone a few months and he had played on her insecurities and used her loneliness to get her to go out with him. He was pond life. The very worst of human kind.

_Watch out Newton, I remembered he'd told Bella that I looked at her like she was lunch. Maybe it was time that he was..._

_**So there you have it... what do you think? Should Mike become lunch? What should Edward do with Jake? Should he reveal himself to Bella?**_

_**Please review. Reviews make my day and force me to type faster... lol**_


End file.
